It's All My Brother's Fault
by Lucy Kent
Summary: Regulus' thoughts the night before he receives the Dark Mark (Warning for slight language)


**A story for the Secret Battle competition. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There was a small breeze that danced over his skin, it brought with it the smell of the Great Lake and of flowers that only bloom in the night. Regulus opened his eyes and looked out at the star-filled sky. It was a new moon, so only the stars glittered down on him, spreading scant light. The darkness seemed to lay across his stomach like a blanket, calming and safe. That feeling could have also been the disillusionment charm he had cast on himself. Even with his wish to be here despite the hour, getting caught and receiving detention would ruin his night. Besides that was more Sirius' type of thing.<p>

At the thought of his brother, Regulus sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. His stupid, idiotic brother. Running away from home. Leaving him there. Sirius had never been much of a brotherly brother, but he should have at least realized what would happen to Regulus. The pressure, the responsibilities, the looks. The ones that told him that his parents were just waiting for him to mess up. It was all Sirius' fault. And now...

Closing his eyes Regulus traced his fingers over the unblemished skin of his arm. Because of Sirius, his parents now wanted him to get the Dark Mark. Immediately. They said it was a great honor that the Dark Lord was willing to give the Mark to one so young. But Regulus knew that it was just another way for the three of them to make sure he couldn't follow his brother. The price to prove that he wouldn't turn his back on his family or the Dark Lord. It just wasn't fair!

Noise from the stairs had Regulus pulling his wand and aiming it at the door of the Astronomy Tower. Moment's later the door opened and 4 tipsy teenages spilled into the room laughing about something. It took only a second for Regulus' eyes to find Sirius. He had one arm draped over the Potter boy. Sirius was smiling without a care in the world. Regulus only noticed the bottle when Sirius brought it to his lips. Regulus read the recognizable label. "Danny Boy's Spiked Butterbeer." The red words seemed to glisten as though mocking him, telling him just how carefree his brother was, even if Regulus knew it was only imitating the look of firewhiskey.

"Give me some!" Regulus turned his eyes momentarily to the pudgy boy following the other three. Peter Pettigrew. A rat if there ever was one. Regulus sneered and turned his eyes back to Sirius, his wand still ready and aimed for attack.

Sirius laughed. "Get your own Wormtail!"

Regulus' gaze turned to Lupin, as the thin boy passed between him and Sirius and gave Pettigrew his bottle. "Take mine. I can't have anymore."

"Ah come on Moony!" Potter whined, and Regulus realized that the boy was unsteady on his feet and was leaning dangerously on Sirius.

"I can't! I told Professor Sprout I would help her with some of her plants in the morning and I have to be up early." Lupin said as he sat on the floor opposite where Regulus was. This seemed to be a cue, because soon all of the boys were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

There was a contemplative silence, and it appeared as though Potter had passed out, if the quiet snoring was any indication. Regulus' eyes were glued to Sirius. "What are you going to do about your brother Padfoot?" Pettigrew slurred out. Regulus turned his eyes to Pettigrew, worrying that the boy had seen him, but it didn't appear so.

Lupin turned to Sirius as well and Sirius shifted under their scrutinee. "What? Why should I do anything about that wanker?"

Lupin whacked Sirius on the head. "He's your brother!"

"Not anymore. I left home. My mother made it perfectly clear that I was no longer part of their family. Regulus stood behind my mother."

Regulus blinked slowly. He hadn't been there when Mom and him had had their argument. In fact, he had been at his private tutor's house practicing potions. He remembered because when he came back his parents told him never to mention the name Sirius again.

The silence, this time, was almost as large as the castle. Potter had stopped snoring, and Pettigrew seemed seconds from joining him in sleep. It was Lupin sniffing that broke the silence this time, and both sets of Black eyes turned to him. "What is it Moony?" Sirius put his hand to Lupin's head as though searching for a fever.

Pain shot through Regulus. He had always assumed that Sirius didn't care one whit about anyone. That he had his friends because of his Black name and his carefree attitude. Sirius had _never_ shown one bit of caring towards Regulus. Not one. In fact, he had always made Regulus' life as horrible as possible. Pushing him into a pond on his birthday, blaming Regulus when Sirius had broken Mom's favorite chair, practicing spells on him when he wasn't prepared. And through all that Sirius had been blameless in their parent's eyes, even though everything had been Sirius' fault.

Lupin leaned out of Sirius' reach, shaking his head. "It's nothing Padfoot, I just thought I smelled something." Sirius seemed dubious but said nothing more and sat back. "But what are you going to do about Regulus, Sirius?" Lupin said quietly.

"Again, why should I do anything? He can go and join Voldemort for all I care."

"Sirius!"

"What? Do you want me to go up to him and tell him not to do it? Tell him how worried I am for him? No way in bloody hell. I _don't_ care!"

"Sirius Black!"

"No Remus! I won't do it. He could jump off this bloody tower and I wouldn't care. He is a Dark Wizard Remus! He wouldn't stop even if I told him to. He never listened to me, and he never cared. Always did what he could to get me into trouble. He is a bloody useless wanker, and I don't want to hear anymore about it!"

Lupin said something, but Regulus didn't care. Sirius' words burned like fire. He had always admired his brother in a way, always able to stand up for himself. But that admiration only went so far. Now Regulus could feel true hate begin to boil within him. He was so tempted to just kill Sirius now. To get it done with. The words were on his lips. But Regulus knew that the moment he cast the spell, the other three boys would overpower him. He would end up in Azkaban and be truly useless.

Decision made, Regulus slipped past the four boys who were now all arguing about something, Potter and Pettigrew having woken to join the discussion. Closing the door to the tower behind him, Regulus sealed the door so that it would only open from the outside. Than he slipped down to the dungeons. Right before he reached Slytherin House he saw Peeves hanging around looking bored. An idea growing, he called out, "Peeves! I bet you don't know what is in the Astronomy Tower!"

"What? What? Astronomy Tower? Bet I do!" Peeves bit the bait.

Regulus said nothing more, just stood still, the disillusionment charm still active. Peeves tried to guess what was in the Astronomy Tower, tried to make Regulus speak again, but Regulus held still and watched as Peeves eventually drifted off to go discover what was really in the Tower. Regulus quickly walked the rest of the way to Slytherin House. Once in the common room, he released his spell. He took a few steps forward and found that Snape was still up and working on something.

Regulus tried to slip past him unnoticed but then Snape turned around and caught his eye. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere important, I was under a disillusionment anyway."

Snape sniffed and turned back to his work. Regulus shrugged and continued toward his dorm. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Snape spoke again. "It's tomorrow."

"I know." Regulus said, his voice as unemotional as Snape's own.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Snape turned around at this, caught Regulus' eye once more, than nodded his head.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Regulus entered the room with his head bowed. The black robe he was wearing danced just over the floor, and the hood pressed heavily down on his head. There was complete silence in the room, and Regulus found the silence oppressive. Than suddenly he was at the bottom of the dias. Immediately he went to his knees before the Dark Lord.<p>

"Remove your hood." Regulus did as he had been told, but kept his eyes glued to the floor. The silence continued, and Regulus couldn't help but glance out of the corner of his eye. The room was filled with numerous figures in black robes, and they all had on a skull mask to cover their identities. They resembled angels of death, which were swarmed around him.

But there was no doubt where his parents stood. They stood out by wearing robes of higher quality than most of the room. There was also a gleam of pride shining from behind the masks. Regulus looked back back down.

"Lift your arm."

Again Regulus did as he was told. As his arm lifted almost painfully up, the black robe slipped off his arm to reveal the pale unblemished flesh there. There was movement in the group, but Regulus didn't dare peek again. He felt a small jab on his arm, and then it felt like acid was pouring over the skin.

Clenching his teeth, he refused to let a sound escape from his throat, nor did he let his arm or shoulders shake under the pain. The group seemed to whisper in pleasure at this, but the Dark Lord said nothing. Through this Regulus didn't move. Eventually the Dark Lord broke the whispers. "Rise my new Death Eater, and greet those whom you have joined."

Regulus stood, the robe falling to cover his arm once more. He bowed his head to the Dark Lord before turning to greet his parents. While turning, he noticed Snape standing in the crowd. He had taken off his mask, and as Regulus met Snape's eyes, he saw a bit of respect there, Snape nodded and then slipped his mask back on. It warmed him slightly, that he had gained the respect of one of Sirius' yearmates. That someone other than his parents supported his decision.

But then his parents were on either side of him, greeting those who had come to give their congratulations. Regulus said the words he was expected, and remained silent when expected. In between the people, his mother whispered her plans for him. Who his first kill would be, who he would marry now that he was a "proper" son. With every word out of her mouth, he realized that he would never have control over his life again. He would never get to make his own choices. And it was all Sirius' fault.


End file.
